Animated Atrocities 124
Transcript Main Article: Animated Atrocities 124/Transcript Trivia * This is the final review until Animated Atrocities 130 edited entirely by Enter. * This was originally intended to be released as Animated Atrocities 122, but was postponed in favor of Teamo Supremo and Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy. * Calling out Comedy Central and other networks in his review of Legends of Chamberlain Heights for giving shows a second season before their first season even premieres, with the series in question being one such example. This even applies to shows he likes, such as Star vs. the Forces of Evil, citing that the show, while one of his favorites of the decade, started off So Okay, It's Average and could have easily stayed that way. * In the same video, pointing out that if Comedy Central keeps trying, and failing, to copy South Park as fervently as they are with Chamberlain Heights, one day their business practices will end up ruining the company. * The intro * Mr. Enter: "What? What is this? I'll tell you what this is. It's the big, hot, new thing that's gonna blow all the competition outta the water! You-you may want to sit down for this one... What am I talking about you're watching this on a computer or on the toilet or what ever and you're already sitting down." ** His theory for why Comedy Central might of given it a second season: They were worried the show was going to eat them. ** When Mr. Enter comments on the poor animation, he compares it to a Newgrounds flash animation made 10 years ago by one guy with no professional equipment, the first animation made for television, and the first animation ever, and how every single one has better animation than Legends. And then he points out how even Paddy the Pelican, known as one of the worst cartoons ever, at least has complete outlines. Mr. Enter: "This is only one step up from showing us a black screen and just saying 'Imagine defecation. Good. Now imagine two people having sex in it.'" later Mr. Enter: "A block of lead is more fluid than this show." ** When commenting on the ugly character designs Mr. Enter: "As bad as the animation is, the character design it not much better. Half of it is 'Ha ha ha, ugly! Ha ha ha, fat! Ha ha ha, saggy breasts!' I mean, most of them do look like something you could conceivably call a human, but some of them are..." to a clip of the show Teacher: "OK people, the school board is making us discuss the dangers of drugs with you." in on a particularly poorly designed character in the background] Mr. Enter: "My god, it is far too late for her." ** "Do I have to do the slang thing again? (A title card pops up saying "No. Never the slang thing.") Oh, OK, good." ** After commenting on how much the charcters shout. Mr. Enter "... Everyone besides the main characters, who speak in unintelligible slang, shouts. A lot. Like, a lota lot. Like A LOT! (Shows the title card for Seth Mac Farlanes Cavalcade Of Cartoon Comedy' ) Yes, I'm not one to talk." ** "Jamal gets paired with... when did Norbit come out? 2007? OK. A joke that's been overdone, overplayed, unfunny and borderline offensive for over a decade before that movie came out." ** When describing a character, he gets bored halfway through and finishes with Mr.Enter: "Remember Stewie Griffin? Legends of Chamberlain Heights remembers Stewie Griffin. " ** After watching Grover's brother using a robot baby as a bong. Mr.Enter: "Is this thing a robot because people would find this absurdly disturbing if they did this to an actual infant? Or is it just because a baby in this art style would give the audience nightmares for life?" ** After Grover's Love Interest gets mad that he got their robot baby sick: Grover: Stupid baby, it's your fault I ain't gonna get laid. Mr. Enter: And our protagonist is delusional. ** While he hates the show, Enter is hesitant to try and wipe it from existence due to how the last time he tried doing that went. We then get the final conversation with Sans during the genocide route in Undertale, but with Patrick Star replacing Sans. Patrick: Do you wanna have a pat time? Category:Animated Atrocities Category:Episodes Category:Season 5